It's okay Ace
by owlhipster
Summary: AU: The Joker finds Dick before Bruce. Dick becomes Ace, which leaves Jason to become the First Robin.
1. Prologue

The last words Dick heard before he fell were, "Don't worry," before she went to perform. The last the thing he saw was the death of his parents. He tried to prepare himself for the landing but ended up skinning his knee and breaking his ankle. In the chaos of everything he sat silently in the corner trying to find someone that could help him. A clown, his smile painted scars, kneeled down and lifted him off the ground, "Don't worry Ace, you'll be fine..." He whispered as he carried Dick away. Dick clung on to him, he seemed familiar, even though he hasn't seen that type of face paint before.

Bruce was sitting in the audience a mist all the chaos around him, tried to look for the boy, the one who fell but alas, he could not find him, he thought the boy might've ran into the darkness after this event. He searched for a while after that but there was no avail. He left the circus with a heavy heart.  
Bruce left for his car when he noticed that the wheels were missing, "What the fu..?" He was cut off when he saw a young boy around ten years old running away with one of his tiers. In the darkness of the night Bruce ran behind the young boy, eventually he caught up with him, because, just because tiers are very hard to run around with. "Who are you?" Bruce asked angrily as he caught the boy's shoulder. The boy let the tier go and turned around to see Bruce, "My name's Jason, Jason Todd," he said in a cocky way. Bruce didn't like his attitude but, the fact that he was able to take the wheels from his Batmobile was impressive, which in hindsight was an awful choice to take to a circus.

The Joker carried Dick in his arms to his warehouse. Oddly, he felt a connection with the boy, he didn't want anyone to hurt this child. The warehouse was fairly empty and quiet. No one was there other than the lovely Harley Quinn. She spotted Joker, his clothes singed and torn, with Dick. Dick had gotten over the initial shock of being carried home by a villain, but he didn't care, he wanted revenge for what happened at the circus. He knew that right now with his ankle broken, that was not going to happen. The Joker set him down on a bed and got some gauze for his knee.  
Harley walked up to Joker and kissed his cheek, "Who's the boy, puddin?" Joker smiled, "I found this boy at the circus, his parents died, thought I'd give him a home." Harley sat next to the boy and pet his dark ashy hair, "You found a great place to stay. Is there anything wrong with you?" She asked. He nodded and strung his thoughts together, "Yes, my ankle. I think a broke it." He pointed to his left ankle which looked painfully displaced. Joker had finished dressing Dick's knee. "Harley, do you mind helping with Ace's ankle, I don't know how to treat broken bones." He stated and gave Harley puppy dog eyes. "Anything for you Mr. J," she said and went to get the things she needed for a cast. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," Joker reassured Dick.

Bruce had taken Jason with him. He turned out to be orphaned, just like Bruce. He took him in and decided to fill in the papers tomorrow. The Wayne manor was huge so he let Jason choose whatever room he wanted.  
"Which room is yours?" He asked Bruce as they walked down the halls. "It's this one," Bruce replied, and pointed at the room in the middle. Jason nodded and chose the room closest to Bruce's. As much as Jason was a piece of charcoal, Bruce knew he could polish him into a diamond.

/5 years later/  
Jason blocked Bruce's kicks and then punched him the gut. Jason then smacked him across the face. Bruce fell to the ground, with a smile, "You got better I see," he said. Jason got off the mat and took a sip of water, "Id hope so you've been training me since I've been eleven. And I've also been your Robin for two years" He took off his shirt and threw it in the bin. Bruce got  
up and grabbed a water bottle, "You're doing better and better, you should be proud," he pay Jason on the back. Jason smiled at Bruce. Then went upstairs for a shower and sleep because he had school tomorrow.

Dick kicked the minion in the head then bashed his head with a crowbar. The minion bled and fell to the ground. "Good job Ace!" Joker yelled from the railings. Dick smiled and looked up, "I live to make you proud father." Dick threw the crowbar on the ground and climbed the stairs leading to his "father". He could almost taste the revenge on his lips. Joker walked up to Dick and pat him on the back, "Go get some sleep, and maybe a shower. You have school tomorrow."


	2. School

It was a sunny day, Dick noticed as he walked to school. He didn't want his dad to drive him to school because he felt that would scare away some of the students. None of the students knew much about Dick anyway. No one even knows how he got into such a prestigious school. Dick continued his walk to school with a smile on his face, skipping ever now and again.  
The sunglasses were covering most of Jason's face. The sun was to bright for him, he thought as the car pulled up to the school. As he stepped out of the car, Dick smacked into him while doing a twirl. "Sorry!" He yelled will on top of Jason. It took a while for Jason to process most of what was going on. He then smiled at Dick, as he was helped up. "No, it was my fault, I didn't see you, probably because of the sun." He told Dick. Dick was still his bouncy as he asked Jason from his name. "Jason Todd, well Jason Todd-Wayne," he shook Dick's hand while saying that. "I'm Ace, Ace J." Dick said with a smile. Jason dusted himself, "So, are you new here?" Jason asked seeing that this was the first day of school. Dick nodded, "I'm a sophomore, what about you?" Jason mind went blank, "10th I think." Then they both heard the first bell ring leading them both their first class.

Jason's first class was study hall, with his close friend Roy. He knew Roy from when he first started training as Robin, they were both stubborn and they both smoked, so they got a long together.  
He sat quietly next to Roy, reading a novel Alfred had suggested. Roy was leaning on Jason, shuffling cards.  
Jason, stopped reading and looked over at his friend. "Who's this Ace kid?" He asked. Roy sat up, and shrugged. "The kid's a mystery. No one knows a thing 'bout him." He gave Jason the deck of cards and pulled out the Aces. "According to rumor he has these," he showed the cards to Jason, "tattooed on his lower back. Not the cards, but the hearts, and spades, you get me?" Jason nodded and set the deck on the floor, he then took the cards from Roy. "So you know what he has tattooed on him, but not anything important." He examined the cards carefully. Roy nodded then chuckled, "I saw him in the gym once, the guy's pretty buff. For a sixteen year old, that is." Jason could feel Dick's weight against him again, he could feel the muscles on him. "I guess so," he stated then went back to reading the book.  
Dick's first class was block ten english. He had it with the lovely Barbara Gordon. She had the softest ginger hair, and the prettiest blue eyes. Dick has had a crush on her from the day they met, in the police station. Eventually he got her.  
He looked for a seat behind her. "Hey sugar," he said tugging her hair. "Hey D-," Dick put a finger to her lips. "We don't use that name anymore my name's Ace." Barbara smiled and kissed him. Dick knew how to hide his secrets, better than Barbara, he knew she was Batgirl, but that is what sweetened the deal.

Jason went to his last class of the day. He dragged himself to that class after gym. He smelled of cigaret smoke, he prayed to every God, that the teacher wouldn't notice his sent. Someone opened the door for him, it was that kid from the morning, Ace. "Hey, Ace." He said as he plopped down one of the seats in the back. "Something wrong?" Dick asked with a stretching revealing a small tattoo on his wrist. Jason couldn't really concentrate on the tattoo, so he just shook his head. "I switched the names in the seating list, so that we're partners. If you don't mind." Jason nodded in agreement, "Nah I don't mind.."


	3. Bombs

Jason was surprised how much fun, chemistry could be with the right people. Dick made, this class fun. He had to thank Dick. "Hey Ace, that was pretty fun." He told him as they walked out of class. "Yeah, I like chemistry though." He told Jason and fixed the cuffs on his sleeves. Dick actually enjoyed Jason's company, even though Jason was somewhat angsty. Dick looked at the clock, "I have to go but I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Dick waved bye and ran off.  
Jason smiled as he walked to the car, maybe this was one friend that didn't lead a double life and would actually like him. He walked to the car and sat down. "Shall I take you home master Jason?" The driver asked. Jason shook his head, "Not yet, I'm waiting for Babs." Jason kept the door open her, as he heard the clack of her heels against the pavement.  
Barbara's leg entered before the rest of her.  
"So, what did you do today?" She asked closing the door behind her. "I met this kid, his name is Ace," Jason said before wiping his fingers.  
"Ace? The tall kid, with blue eyes and dark hair?"  
"Yeah, him you know him?"  
"I've known him since before I knew you. He's a sweetheart, very kind and gentle. Used to be part of the "Flying Graysons,"But his parents died as a kid, He's been adopted by this rich therapist." Barbara explains before fixing Jason's tie. "Now he goes by Ace, he used to have a different name...I can see why he changed it." Jason didn't speak but he nodded slowly and slapped her hands away.

Dick pushed the door of his house open. "Dad I'm home." He yelled. He put his bag on the floor and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, drinking it from the carton. Then he waited a while and saw that his dad was not going to show up.  
After finishing the milk, he went into the living room to do his homework. He turned on the tv and the radio for some background music, so that he wouldn't feel so lonely.  
Later, after Dick had finished most of his homework and fell asleep on it. Joker came in to see Dick, passed out on the floor. "Acey, I have job for you," he said tapping his shoulder. Dick blinked before he answered, "What is it?" He asked with closed eyes. Joker smiled, "Well since you are turning sixteen soon, I decided to give this to you as an early birthday present. I want you to rob a bank." Dick smiled and opened his eyes, "You're kidding me? My first bank robbery? Solo?" He screeched. Joker calmed the young boy down "Yes son, but you are more than welcome to get a minion."

Lazily Jason lied down on the couch ignoring his homework. He just wanted to read this bloody novel. His phone started to vibrate on the table, it was of course Roy. Jason picked up the phone half-heartedly  
"Jaaason...I have a surprise for you!" He said.  
"Roy if its another prank I am gonna-"  
"No my little Birdie, I just hacked into one of the radio system and there is going to be a robbery. 27th street bank. Do you wanna join?"  
Jason looked at the uncompleted pile of geometry and chemistry homework. "I really don't know I-"  
"Don't be a scardy cat. Just tag along it's probably some armature."  
"Fine...I'll do it." He ground he teeth. He then threw the book he was reading onto the ground with a smack and hung up on Roy.  
Jason then went to put on his Robin suit.

It was quite rare for Gotham to be quiet, especially when the villains are awake. In the cool air Jason and Roy sat on top of the roof, adjacent to the bank. Their costumes didn't actually allow them to blend in, being bright red and yellow, shitty colors for someone who relies on the dark.  
"Speedy, do you see anything?" Jason asked picking at his hair, ignoring the beauty of the night. Roy shook his head and got off the ledge, "I guess maybe I was wrong?" He smiled innocently. Jason groaned and smacked his head against the wall. "I could've done something productive." He said and looked down at the road. Something was odd about the bank the door was already open. "Roy, you complete idiot. I think he was a bank teller, here hold on to me." He said as he aimed the grapple hook at the bank. "Do I have a choice?" Roy asked as he held on to Jason's waist. Jason stood on the ledge then jumped hoping the cable wouldn't snap.  
They landed with a thud, before continuing inside to find the crook.  
Quietly, Dick had snuck in easily. He disguised himself as a security guard. He decided to go solo, this was easy, too easy. If he could pull this off he would be one step closer to avenging his parents. Dick took some of the money and stuffed into a sack. He then put his clown mask on.  
Jason followed Roy. They snuck past the half asleep security and into the vault where they met the clown faced fiend.  
"Stop right there!" Roy yelled and shot an arrow. It missed Dick by a sliver. Dick rolled his eyes, "What the next one won't miss?" Jason ran into Dick with kick to the shoulder. Dick was thrusted back, then he shock his head and blocked another attack from the Robin and pushed him away. "Get out you morons!" He yelled.  
Dick grabbed the bag of money then set off a bomb. "Get out now!" Roy and Jason didn't trust him. On the bomb time was ticking away. "You think we'd let you escape?" Roy teased. Dick attached the money to his waist and ran towards Jason and Roy, grabbing them both and pushing them into a wall. The bomb Dick deployed would just cause a ton of smoke. Jason and Roy were surprised that Dick saved them.  
They both smacked into the wall then slid down it. "Next time listen to me." Dick yelled before the bomb exploded and he disappeared.


End file.
